Trying to kill Power rangers dino thunder
by Trent 2525
Summary: A new man is joined the Power rangers Dino thunder. He is the green ranger. He is actually bad and he wanted to kill the power rangers dino thunder. Everybody likes him but Trent,the white ranger, doesn't like him. Rated T for violence in the later chapte
1. Peter has come to dino thunder

Power rangers Dino thunder chapter 1

One day one man called Peter went to the power rangers Dino thunder team because he wanted to join. Doctor Oliver, the black ranger said yes for him to join. He was very rude to Trent, so Trent didn't like him. Then Trent understood that he was rude. Kira fell in love with Peter. She liked him a lot. Trent told her that he was rude to him but Kira didn't listen to him and she said that Peter is good to her and they once went on a date. Trent was very angry. He didn't like Peter. Peter was happy that Kira loved him. He liked Kira a lot. Ethan also liked Peter and even Conner like Peter. Even Doctor Oliver liked him.

Trent told everybody that Peter was behaving rude to him. But they did not listen to Trent. Trent was very angry with Peter. Kira was very angry with Trent because he was telling lies about Peter.


	2. Peter and Trent are fighting

Chapter 2

The next day, Peter came to Trent's room. "You are a bad man. I don't like you." Peter said. "Don't be rude to me." Trent said. "Do not disturb me when I am alone with Kira. Okay?" Peter said. "Okay." Trent said. Trent was very angry.

"Trent, I want you to have a 'karate' match with me. Okay?" Peter said. "Okay. We'll go tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

said Trent. "I will tell the other power rangers to come to see the match." said Peter. The next day the other power rangers came to see the match. Everybody was on Peter's side because they were angry with Trent for being mean to Peter.

First, Trent kicked Peter. Peter got very bad hurt. Peter came to hit Trent. But Trent jumped up. But when Trent was coming down, Peter removed his sticks from his pocket in his white 'karate' dress. From his two sticks he hit Trent on the shoulder. Trent got hurt. He told Peter "You have damaged my 'karate' dress and also you have hurt me." Peter punched him but Trent blocked Peter and he punched him back. Then Trent carried Peter in his hand and threw him for the final move. Everybody was angry with Trent for hurting Peter. But then Doctor Oliver became angry with Peter. But then Trent said "He hurt me much badly and then I hurt him."


	3. Peter told a lie

Note: Doctor Oliver was angry with Trent, not Peter. I made a mistake.

One day Trent went to Peter's room. He saw him talking on his mobile phone. He was saying, "Yes Mesengog. I have,

joined Power rangers dino thunder. I will kill them except Kira because I will make her my girlfriend. Okay bye."

Trent ran to doctor Oliver. He said, "Doctor Oliver, Peter has joined the power rangers because he wants to kill us. He is from Mesengog's team." "Oh no. I will tell the other power rangers." Said doctor Oliver.

Al the power rangers came. They went to Peter's room. They saw him and asked him if he was on Mesengog's team.

He said no. Everybody got angry with Trent.


	4. The Power Rangers are very angry

The Power Rangers were very angry with Trent. They did not want to talk to him. Trent was very sad with the Power Rangers and very angry with Peter. Doctor Oliver became even more angry with Trent and told him not to see his face again because he told lies about Peter.

Trent was very sad. He went to Peter's room and told him "Why are you telling lies with the Power Rangers?" Then Peter gave him angry face and said "Don't come to my room again."

Trent said "Again you want to take a battle with me?" Then Peter said "Ok but this time it won't be just normal 'karate'. It will be Kung Fu and Ju Jitsu and Thai Commando."

Trent said "Ok do you want to come and fight with me now or after some hours?" Peter said he wants to come after some hours and then Trent said "You are from Mesongog's team. You want to kill Dino Thunder that's why you joined the team."

"No you are telling lies" said Peter. Trent said "I saw you talking to Mesongog on your mobile phone. And your mobile is also boring."

"My mobile is the best it is Sony Ericson" said Peter "Sony Ericson is the best phone in the world you are just angry because you don't use mobile phones."

"I don't use mobile phones. I use Power Ranger talkie-walkies. It is so much fun to use this" said Trent. Peter said "Whatever forget about the phones now and lets discuss the fight."

"Ok we will have it in the fighting room it has the weapons on the walls so we can use them and I will defeat you" said Trent.

Peter said "Okay its party time. But I will defeat you and the power rangers will believe me and not you you will be kicked out of the team because they will believe me and I will win."


	5. Finish

Trent and Peter went to the fighting room and all the Power Rangers came to watch because Peter had told them to come. Doctor Oliver said "The battle begins."

There were weapons on the walls all around the room and Doctor Oliver, Conner, Kira and Ethan were sitting and watching. The fighting began. Peter came to punch Trent but Trent had jumped over the walls and caught the nunchakus. Next Trent came to hit Peter with the nunchakus then Peter had jumped also over the walls and caught 'karate' stick.

Now Trent had hit him very bad on his karate stick so his stick broke. But now Peter had two hard sticks to fight with. Then Trent hit him on the back. And then Peter fainted.

Trent told to all the Power Rangers "I have won it. Next Peter had quit the fight."

The Power Rangers were angry with Peter because he was working for Mesongog. They hit him and Peter was very angry and he went back to Mesongog and shouted at him for sending him to such a strong team. Mesongog said "You have failed now I will kill you."

So then Mesongog killed Peter. And after that the Power Rangers were very happy with Trent.


End file.
